Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Petey Piranha had secretly been construction a plot of land in the middle of Seaside Hill. After some time, he reveals it to the public, confirming it to be a gigantic popcorn parlor! With Seaside Hill becoming more popular year by year, Petey Piranha is sure to pop in with his dazzling variety of amazing popcorn!
1. Chapter 1

**Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Seaside Hill seems to be that one particular place that's a major hit in regards to shopping and tourism. First it was Waluigi's Taco Stand, then it was Relicanth's Soggy Pretzels, and then it was topped off by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. The first two were obviously me, the third one was done by Yoshizilla-Fan. But now we have a fourth one, and it's one that will compete with tacos, soggy pretzels, and fresh lemonade… popcorn, of all different sorts. And it's in a stylistically huge parlor that houses much of it, with it being ran by Petey Piranha. That's a lot of P's', come to think of it. But yeah, I dragged this stupid author's note on long enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonight was a huge day in Seaside Hill. From all the various race courses that were commonly raced on, to the tennis courts that were in areas designed to be similar to that of the Green Hill Zone, and to the original stage that was most famously used as the first stage in Sonic Heroes, Seaside Hill seemed to become more popular as time went by. And now, with its newest and most riveting addition, there was a big extravaganza to celebrate.

Located directly in the middle of Seaside Hill, being west of Waluigi's Taco Stand, east of the race courses, south of Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, and north of Relicanth's Soggy Pretzel stand, was Petey Piranha's new Popcorn Parlor, with vibrant colors of the entire rainbow everywhere as a huge building was erected to store all different sorts of popcorn. Of course, Petey was able to afford it – he literally spat out everything from within the hammer space that was his stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A lone male, regular colored Piranha Plant in a green warp pipe exclaimed as he stood before Petey, moving to the side and introducing him. "Petey Piranha welcomes you to his... **POPCORN PARLOR!**"

There was a loud applause as the cheers were so deafening you couldn't tell whether they were cheers or the sounds of thunder. Arceus and his personal grey colored R.O.B. watched from high in the sky, both nodding their heads as they looked in one of Arceus' many small globes containing Seaside Hill to see the action.

"He surely made a name for himself now." Arceus commented on as his godly voice echoed throughout the white, puffy clouds.

R.O.B. nodded his head in unison. "I do concur, my lord. Now Petey has double the excuse to stay in Seaside Hill." He remarked in a monotonic, robot voice.

Back in Seaside Hill, Petey was doing several poses to make the humungous crowd that got bigger by the minute more exciting, with streamers popping out from the ground as balloons fell on him, Petey spinning about and posing as he nodded his head.

"Petey, you really outdone yourself!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was in front of the huge crowd of completely different tourists, who all lined up to have Petey's popcorn.

Petey chuckled as he mumbled, though just about everyone understood what he said as he moved his big leafy hands about.

Toadette was giggling with glee as she bounced up and down and all around, clapping. "Oh Petey, this is so exciting! I guess now you finally have something to keep you occupied!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he had his skeletal arms folded. "Yes, I will admit, this is pretty huge." He commented bluntly.

"I'll say!" Sonic The Hedgehog exclaimed as he pointed at Petey. "Now when I need a quick snack, I'll just come zip on over here on foot! It's a nice distance from the race tracks!"

Shadow The Hedgehog scoffed as he folded his arms. "It's not like there are other places to get a food fix, you know."

"Who cares?" Amy shouted as she held her hands together, being in her regular clothing. "I just want to have some popcorn right here in Seaside Hill whenever I need it!"

"Me too!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she pumped her arms, also in her regular yellow dress. "Nothing says pop better than popcorn! Yeah!"

Space Ghost laughed as he was there too, with Moltar being brought along. "First my show goes back on the air, and now we have this great holding of popcorn in such a beautiful location!" He turned to Moltar as he kept laughing joyfully. "I don't know what could be better!"

Moltar scoffed as he lifted his head up. "A nice lava bath, I would say."

Dr. Eggman was twirling his big, burly brown mustache as he smirked. "First tacos, then soggy pretzels, then lemonade, and now different flavored popcorn! This might come in handy soon..." He chuckled quietly to himself as he was hatching another devious scheme.

Mario was there too, quite surprised as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mamma mia, I would not have expected-a Seaside Hill to get even bigger than it is..."

Luigi tapped Mario on the right shoulder. "Well, SEGA clearly loves this place, so it's only apparent that there would be a lot of new businesses popping up."

"Wah. Maybe I should open a new branch of WarioWare here," Wario muttered to himself as he chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

Bowser rolled his eyes as he had his burly hands behind the back of his head. "Yeah, right after I have one of my many castle situated here," He joked as he laughed, mostly at Wario's expense.

The young female Finneon that tagged along with Relicanth giggled gleefully as she bounced up and down. "Oh my, am I excited for this! Tacos and soggy pretzels with lemonade was delicious enough, but popcorn too!? It's like a dream come true!" She squealed joyfully.

Relicanth chuckled as he nodded his head. "My, well, yes, this is exciting. More competition is always a good thing. It helps spices things up and makes you try more."

"You can say that again!" Lilligant giggled as she, too, was bouncing gleefully. "I can't believe we all gathered here together! This is so great!"

"I know!" Whimsicott added as she was sitting on top of Relicanth, who didn't mind. "What kind of flavors do you think Petey will have?"

"Feh!" Waluigi exclaimed as he had his lanky arms folded together, shaking his head. "I can't say that I like this on the account that it'll steal my customers, but I'm sort of happy. It will make more people come here to Seaside Hill." He rolled his eyes. "That I'll do everything in my power to snatch. Heh."

Lilligant, Whimsicott, and Relicanth shook their heads at Waluigi as they continued to congratulate Petey, who took a bow as he clapped his hands, causing a huge batch of fresh, hot, buttery regular popcorn to completely bury them. Petey then popped out of the popcorn, cheerfully laughing as he chucked some in his mouth, with several of the others also popping out as they heartily laughed. In the back was King Boo, King Bob-omb, Goomboss, and Gooper Blooper, who were all invited to the event.

"Can't believe it took him this long to find something to do," Gooper Blooper commented as he had all of his tentacles folded. "I guess it can be boring just eating and snoozing all day without really being tasked to do something else for a change."

King Boo stuck out his tongue as he scoffed. "Eh! I don't care! He can have a crummy popcorn stand, I got an army of Boos who are loyal to me!"

King Bob-omb glanced at King Boo as he shook his head. "Do I sense jealously in you?"

Goomboss shook his head. "I can sense it. King Boo is just mad that he didn't think of this first."

"S-shut up!" King Boo remarked back as he blushed, placing his stubby white arms over his face. "I-I don't need this! I got other ways to make people pay attention to me!"

King Bob-omb, Goomboss, and Gooper all rolled their eyes as they watched Petey help clear of the popcorn, with dazzling fireworks appearing in the starry night sky as things got noticeably brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Petey Piranha was making plenty of different batches of popcorn, noticing that the line of customers was more organized now that it was during opening night. Petey handed the bags of popcorn to the hungry customers, who thanked Petey by giving him their currency, which was going for two quarters, as Petey liked to have it simple. However, things took a bit of a turn for the worst when Princess Rosalina arrived.

"Excuse me... Petey, is it?" Rosalina asked as she looked over for him. "Do you mind if I got some popcorn?"

Petey turned to Rosalina, mumbling to her as he moved his leaves about.

Rosalina tapped her fingertips together. "Actually, I'm getting it for my lumas. Personally I'm not a fan of popcorn. They make me fat and hideous." She closed her right eye as she tilted her head up. "I do like to keep my figure, you know."

Petey growled as he felt insulted, grabbing Rosalina and chucking her down his throat, making the customers gasp. Petey then flew into the air, aiming at the shark infested inland lake to the east of the popcorn parlor, spitting Rosalina into it. Rosalina screamed as the sharks all started attacking her viciously, with Petey going back to pleasing the other customers who actually enjoyed the popcorn and didn't throw out insults.


	3. Chapter 3

Petey Piranha was making his variety of popcorn as he was having some regular flavored popcorn himself, enjoying the hot, buttery taste enhancing the popped snack of corn as Princess Peach Toadstool was next in line at the front of the Popcorn Parlor, patiently waiting for Petey.

"Excuse me, Mr. Petey! Can I have some popcorn?" Peach giggled as she waved her right hand. "I just absolutely adore popcorn! I'm not like that fat, hideous recolor of myself!"

Petey murmured as he then grunted in joy, nodding his head as he gratefully approached the stand, asking Peach what flavor she wanted. Peach asked for nacho flavored popcorn, with Petey agreeing to it as he then took out some nacho spray out of his mouth, spraying the nacho taste on a batch of unused regular popcorn, placing a white picket sign onto the batch with the red letters saying "nacho flavored."

Peach gleefully giggled as she clapped her hands together, gladly taking the nacho flavored popcorn as she paid Petey ten dollars. "Oh thank you, Pete! You're such a swell guy!"

Petey chuckled as he rubbed the back of his giant, red head with his right green leaf, Peach making her way gracefully out of the growing line of customers hungry for some popcorn.


	4. Chapter 4

Petey Piranha was handing all of the flying Waddlewing squirrels some delicious popcorn, with them repaying him with Super Acorn power ups, which Petey stuffed into his mouth. Toadette and Toad watched in amazement as the Waddlewings glided into the air with their hot, buttery popcorn, turning to each other.

"Is it me, or are these flying squirrels pretty common?" Toadette asked innocently as she wrapped her hands around the back of her pink mushroom cap.

Toad shrugged as he placed his hands inside his blue vest pockets. "It beats me, honestly. I didn't even notice we had a sudden influx until now." He glanced back up at the clear blue sky. "Still, it amazes me that these guys glided all the way from Acorn Plains to here in Seaside Hill just for some popcorn."

Toadette nodded her head in agreement as they moved up in the line, with the Waddlewings swooping around the Popcorn Parlor.


	5. Chapter 5

Petey Piranha was still selling popcorn as he handed several Nabbits a couple bags of cinnamon flavored popcorn, with the playable yellow colored Wiggler and the playable, red colored Shy Guy coming up to the popcorn parlor.

"Hey there, Petey! Just give us the best popcorn you can! Extra buttery!" Wiggler aske as she slammed her lower arms on the yellow counter.

Shy Guy also had his hands on the counter, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah! Make the popcorn taste as good as you can make it, Petey!"

Petey mumbled as he nodded his head, pulling out two red and white stripped bags of regular popcorn as he poured the highest quality of butter on them, handing them to Wiggler and Shy Guy, with Wiggler paying Petey several yellow rings as the two headed east towards the Ocean Ruins racecourse. Petey placed the rings inside the cash register as he had some of his other Piranha Plants help him out, with them making sure the popcorn inside the parlor was popped as the lines got larger.


	6. Chapter 6

Petey Piranha was taking a breather as she was sleeping on the rainbow colored rooftop of his popcorn parlor, soaking in the sun's bright rays as the different kinds of Piranha Plant served all the hungry customers delicious popcorn. Dry Bowser whirled his way onto the top of the Popcorn Parlor, sitting down next to Petey.

"So, how's the popcorn selling business thus far?" Dry Bowser asked, moving his right skeletal hand as his left hand was on his left skeletal knee.

Petey mumbled as he turned to Dry Bowser, bopping his head up and down.

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he murmured. "Is that so? Well, I do say, you got quite a success." He then rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Do tell... are you available this upcoming Sunday?"

Petey raised his body up, grumbling happily in response as he moved his big leafy hands about. Dry Bowser smirked, as he lied down on the rooftop alongside Petey, looking up at the bright sun.


	7. Chapter 7

_Petey Piranha was firing brown goop at the seven purple colored, walrus like Flipruses that were running with hordes of fresh popcorn, with Petey bellowing loudly as he tried swooping at them. The Flipruses fired giant balls of ice back at Petey, who smashed them with his big leafy hands as he roared loudly, diving into the ground and tunneling underneath, popping out in front of the seven Flipruses, spooking them._

_One of the seven Flipruses barked as he moved towards Petey, but Petey knocked the Fliprus away with a simple fling from his right leaf, sending the cartoony walrus into a tropical palm tree, knocked out cold. The other Flipruses whimpered as Petey bellowed loudly, summoning tornadoes that sent them and the popcorn in the air, with Petey using his leaves to smack the Flipruses each by each into the clear blue sky like a baseball bat, the Flipruses disappearing like a bright, twinkling star._

"...And that's why you weren't here yesterday." Mario calculated as he munched on his popcorn.

Petey nodded, having recalled his story on why he wasn't at the Popcorn Parlor yesterday, having his generic Piranha Plant friends take care of it for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Petey Piranha watched as two Waddlewings were arguing over a yellow and white striped bucket of nacho flavored popcorn. Petey seperated the two, grumbling as he moved his leaves about.

"He won't share our popcorn with me!" The first Waddlewing exclaimed as he pointed at the second Waddlewing.

The second Waddlewing shook his head, holding the bucket of popcorn. "No! He's being greedy about it! He won't agree to have half and half!"

Petey sighed as he spoke to both Waddlewings individually, trying his best to get them to come into terms. Growling at each other, the two Waddlewings sat down as they munched on the popcorn together, with Petey smiling as he nodded his head, going back to the front of the Popcorn Parlor as he served the other customers.


	9. Chapter 9

Petey Piranha came to his Popcorn Parlor to see how the progress was. He then dropped his jaw in disbelief as the Piranha Plants were moving about in a frantic pace, all of the popcorn having been stolen.

"Oh, it's terrible!" One of the Piranha Plants exclaimed to Petey as he moved his green leafs about. "The popcorn was taken! All of it! All of it!" He cried as he hugged Petey. "None of us know what happened to it!"

Petey roared angrily as he shook his head, moving his leafs in accordance as he tried to set things straight. He then pushed the Piranha Plant to the side as Petey barfed out a huge load of new popcorn of all different varieties, making the Piranha Plants cheer.

"Oh Petey, you have such a good resource to back up!" The Piranha Plant commented as he blinked. "But I wonder who stole the huge batch of popcorn earlier..."

Several miles to the east were a horde of pesky Waddlewings, laughing as they were all carrying the huge batches of popcorn in giant nets. A severe thunderstorm rolled in, however, zapping them all and causing the popcorn to explode into many bits as the zapped Waddlewings fell to their deaths in the salty sea water below, with bits of popcorn floating on the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

Petey Piranha was cleaning up the inside of the Popcorn Parlor while the generic Piranha Plants were running the stand. Petey then heard something strange coming in the back, heading towards it as he bellowed loudly, causing the thing to whimper. Petey then spit out a red colored flashlight and turned on the light, to see that there was a lone Foo, an innocent white colored cloud with bright black eyes and pink lips.

Petey mumbled as he placed his leaves on his hips, with the Foo looking back at him as it whimpered. Petey then took out a plastic bag of popcorn, handing it over to the Foo. The Foo took a couple of popcorn, munching on it as it squealed with joy, moving around Petey as it was overjoyed. Petey chuckled as he allowed the Foo to follow him, heading back to the front as the Piranha Plant behind the cash register turned around, gawking at the Foo.

"Petey, what is that weird cloud thing with you?" The Piranha Plant asked. "It's... strange."

Petey explained everything through his grunts, with the Foo giggling as the other Piranha Plants noticed, glancing at each other as they felt somewhat awkward.


	11. Chapter 11

Petey Piranha was still making fresh, hot popcorn as he watched the hungry customers clamoring for more. Smiling, Petey flew to the very top of his Popcorn Parlor, barfing out fresh popcorn over the large mountain of different popcorn as the people were bouncing up and down and all around with joy.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were part of the crowd, willing to buy some popcorn after a long day's work. Looking at Petey summon out more popcorn, the two looked at each other as they shrugged.

"Well, he certainly definitely has a seemingly infinite supply of popcorn." King Bob-omb stated as he moved his arms about, blinking. "I guess that's a pretty good thing, don't you think?"

Goomboss nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, at least this guy won't have to worry about going out of business." He chuckled as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Now, if only the other guys had a hammer space in their stomach like old Petey Piranha..."


	12. Chapter 12

Petey Piranha was making a new batch of popcorn as Mummipokey and Cheepskipper were both on the right side of the stand, with Petey letting one of the generic Piranha Plants taking over as he moved over to speak with his fellow two bosses.

"Hello, gents." Petey greeted, speaking like Sean Connery as he cleared his throat, moving his leaves about.

Mummipokey moved his body from side to side. "Oh, well, we went to the Bully Business Bureau and asked Chief Chilly to give us our own shops."

"Yeah. We noticed that with you having your popcorn parlor, and both King Bob-omb and Goomboss being cops, we figured that we, too, should have a chance to run our own shops." Cheepskipper stated as he bounced up and down and all around.

Petey then took out two yellow bags of hot, buttery popcorn. "Care for some popcorn?"

Mummipokey and Cheepskipper glanced at each other as they looked back at Petey. "We don't have hands, remember?" The two bosses said in unison.

Petey chuckled nervously as he shrugged. "Heh, right, my mistake. Sorry about that." He then poured the popcorn in both bags into his mouth, munching on them as he rolled his right leaf. "You want to come sail with me later on?"

"Sure!" Mummipokey and Cheepskipper exclaimed as they watched Petey handle his popcorn parlor.


	13. Chapter 13

Petey Piranha hummed as he was munching on some nacho flavored popcorn while several generic Piranha Plants were selling the popcorn, with Wario coming over. Petey then got up, moving towards the stand as he faced Wario.

"Yes, I like to place an order," Wario stated as he rubbed his hands together.

Petey growled, folding his leaves together as he suspiciously watched Wario. "What is it that you want, fatso?" He asked, speaking like Harrison Ford. "You better not rip me off like you did all the previous times before."

Wario chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Of course-a not! Wahaha!" He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "I want the best garlic flavored popcorn you have..." His eyes gleamered. "For free."

Petey nodded his head as he chuckled. "Sure. One free garlic flavored bucket of popcorn, coming up." He then spewed brown goop on Wario, completely covering him as he then spat garlic flavored popcorn all over Wario.

Everyone laughed at Wario as Wario growled, attempting to move as he slipped on the brown goop, landing on his back. Petey chuckled at Wario's plight as he went back to enjoy his own popcorn.


	14. Chapter 14

Petey Piranha was making new batches of popcorn as Lakithunder arrived, chuckling as he showed off, spinning around on his dark, stormy cloud.

"Hey Petey my man, how are things here?" Lakithunder stated as he moved his hands about. "I'm having a _shocking_ time at my new Power Plant!"

Petey mumbled as he bobbed back and forth, moving his leaves slowly as he continued mumbling.

Lakithunder chuckled as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Well, you know, people need electricity. It's quite a _shock_ that there's a few certain guys here in Seaside Hill who don't want my _sparking_ genius!"

Petey murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right leaf, getting a bit annoyed at Lakithunder's electricity puns.

"Well... just get me some popcorn!" Lakithunder stated as he posed. "I need to feel that popcorn _spark_ in my stomach!"

Lakithunder was greeted by a waterfall of regular, buttery popcorn chucked by Petey, with Lakithunder buried underneath all the popcorn as Petey laughed, pointing at Lakithunder.


	15. Chapter 15

Petey Piranha held up a couple of yellow bags containing buttery popcorn as two Huckit Crabs were fighting over a red bucket of popcorn. Petey turned around, noticing as he stood up, roaring loudly as it shook the area, with all the customers gasping as the two Huckit Crabs retreated into their shells. Petey smiled as he nodded his head, landing back down on the ground as he resumed selling popcorn.

"He sure does know when to break up a fight within the crowd," One Foo muttered to a Fliprus.

The Fliprus nodded his head as he glanced back at the Foo. "Yeah. It's best not to mess with Petey Piranha. He'll either eat you, or cover you in gross brown goop."

The crowd got larger as more were eager to have popcorn, with Petey placing out more flavors of popcorn to the eager customers.


	16. Chapter 16

Petey Piranha was making new batches of popcorn as usual, when Mummipokey and Cheepskipper came back, apparently having something important to share. Petey stopped munching on some of his own hot buttery popcorn as he turned around to face his fellow two bosses.

"Did you hear about Doctor Emmett Brown of Hill Valley?" Mummipokey stated as he moved from side to side. "I heard he's going to make a documentary about it!"

Petey shook his head in disbelief as he opened his mouth wider. "Oh, is he know?" He spoke, sounding like Dan Green.

Cheepskipper bounced up and down and all around as he moved his tiny purple flippers. "Yeah! He said that he was going back to the future and to the past to see how much Seaside Hill has changed, and he has enough material to cover it!"

"I'm guessing that he just needs the present to fill in the missing void." Petey commented as he moved his left leaf about.

After glancing at each other, Mummipokey and Cheepskipper looked back at Petey, nodding their heads.

"This DOES sound intriguing!" Petey blurted out as he began flying in the air, moving his giant leaves like wings. "I should go and tell Lakithunder about this!" Leaving his generic Piranha Plants to tend to serving, Petey headed south to contact Lakithunder, with Mummipokey and Cheepskipper going back to their stands.


	17. Chapter 17

Petey was munching on hot, buttery popcorn as he was looking at pictures of New York City on the rooftop of his Popcorn Palace, with the generic Piranha Plants running the stand. Toadette flew up, spinning her pink pigtails as she landed on the rooftop.

"Hey Petey! What are you doing?" Toadette asked as she moved her arms about in excitement.

Petey revealed his big, detailed book of New York City, with Toadette cooing over the book as she was impressed with the Empire State Building.

"Oooh, the ESB!" Toadette exclaimed as she lied down on her stomach, placing her hands on her face. "I just love the view from up there! I would definitely like to go up there on a date with a giant..."

Petey looked at Toadette oddly as Toadette giggled innocently, with Petey sharing her some popcorn as the two read the New York City book together.


	18. Chapter 18

Petey Piranha finished selling a shipload of cheddar flavored popcorn to the Scaredy Rats and Little Mousers that were scuttling around Seaside Hill. Toadette dropped by, hoping to get some popcorn, as well as tell Petey about the new burger joint in the Ocean Palace.

"Petey! Oh Petey!" Toadette exclaimed as she bounced about. "There's a new stand at the front of the Ocean Palace! You gotta come and check it out!"

Petey mumbled as he moved his big, leafy hands about, with some of the other Piranha Plants selling the popcorn to the hungry customers waiting in line.

Toadette nodded her head as she placed her hands behind her back. "I know you're quite busy, and I know that we already have plenty of shops here, but you just gotta check it out after you finish up here!" Toadette exclaimed as she took a yellow and white striped back of hot, buttery popcorn, munching on it as she continued heading eastward.

Petey murmured to himself as he turned around, heading to the inside of his Popcorn Parlor as he contemplated whether or not to go and head to the Ocean Palace, while the Piranha Plants continued churning out fresh popcorn of all different sorts.


	19. Chapter 19

As Petey Piranha was keeping check on how much popcorn was being popped while the Piranha Plants were running the stand outside it, Toadette managed to sneak her way into the Popcorn Parlor, surprising Petey by jumping on his back.

"Hey Petey! How much popcorn is popped here?" Toadette asked as she giggled, looking down at Petey from above his head.

Petey moved his leaves about as he grumbled, explaining to Toadette in grunts.

Toadette blinked as she was surprised. "Wow. That's a lot of popped corn." She admitted, placing her hands on her face. "I wonder, is there such a thing as too much popped popcorn?"

Petey was about to answer, when both he and Toadette were swamped in popcorn, being completely buried underneath it.


	20. Chapter 20

Petey Piranha popped out of the cheddar flavored popcorn bunch, looking around to see several of the bee-like Stingbies taking chunks of popcorn without paying. Petey growled, roaring loudly as he flapped out of the popcorn pile, following the bees.

"Uh oh, the mutated one is chasing us!" One of the Stingies exclaimed while gulping.

"Run away!" Another Stingy exclaimed. "Flee! Scat! Make like a tree and get outta here!"

But it was no use, as Petey slammed his two leaves together, causing a strong vibration that froze the five Stingies, with Petey gobbling them out and crunching down on the popcorn kennels they took, landing on the ground and clapping his hands together as he stretched his leaves together, heading back to the popcorn pile of cheddar flavor.


	21. Chapter 21

Petey Piranha was going through the large backlog of popcorn, spotting the Rhedosaurus munching on the movie theater popcorn. Petey growled as he moved his leaves about, catching the attention of the Rhedosaurus, who roared in response as he kept eating up the popcorn.

"Rhedo, not again!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he fired a few blasts of green psychic energy at the Rhedosaurus.

The Rhedosaurus hissed in pain as he glared at Silver, with the silver colored anthropomorphic hedgehog putting both of his hands on the front right leg of the giant reptile.

"Rhedosaurus, you know your place. Stand down." Silver stated as he sighed, closing his eyes and turning to Petey. "I'm sorry about all of this, Petey. I'll replenish the popcorn." He stated calmly as he moved his hands about.

Petey murmured as he rolled his left leaf about, understanding as he left Silver to replenish the popcorn, giving the Rhedosaurus a brief scolding as he resumed looking over the many giant piles of popcorn.


	22. Chapter 22

Petey Piranha was flying over Seaside Hill, heading back to his popcorn parlor as he looked down, to see the popcorn popping out of the parlor at a enormously fast rate. Petey sighed as he flew down, barking at the Piranha Plants to find out what happened.

"Well, one of us went to increase the popping," A Bone Piranha Plant mumbled as he bobbed back and forth. "But the machine just wouldn't stop!"

Petey slapped the Bone Piranha Plant across the face as he went in search for the power button, only to get swamped by cheddar flavored popcorn. Petey reemerged, roaring as he munched through the popcorn, pressing the giant red button at the end and stopping all of the machines, causing the popcorn to stop being popped. Petey sighed loudly as he faced the seventeen Piranha Plants, who all whistled nervously as Petey growled.

"We didn't know that it was there." A yellow colored, green spotted Piranha Plant pinpointed. "Sorry."

Petey groaned as he slapped his right leaf on his face, shaking his head in dismay, with some of the slightly sugar coated popcorn falling onto his head from the top of the giant popcorn silo.


	23. Chapter 23

Petey Piranha was at his Popcorn Parlor as he watched several Biddybuds being chased by an angry Topmaniac, being shocked as Dry Bowser approached the stand.

"Those dumb creatures were messing around with those spinning objects," Dry Bowser explained as he shook his skeletal head, chuckling. "Those guys don't know when to learn."

Petey murmured as he nodded his head, offering Dry Bowser a bag of fresh, buttery popcorn, with Dry Bowser paying Petey as the skeletal reptile grabbed the bag.

"Anything new? Or is it just like usual?" Dry Bowser asked as he rolled his skeletal right hand.

Petey sighed as he tilted his head back, moving his leafs about as he replied to Dry Bowser.

"So I see. Nothing new, then." Dry Bowser remarked as he and Petey watched the Topmaniac spin all the Biddybuds into the water, with he letting out a electronic chuckle as it headed back towards the western direction, having gotten his revenge.


	24. Chapter 24

Petey Piranha watched from the top of his Popcorn Parlor as nighttime arrived in Seaside Hill, with the lesser Piranha Plants selling popcorn to the hungry visitors of Seaside Hill. There suddenly was a tumor, causing Petey to fall down into a large pile of cheddar flavored popcorn.

"Boss! This is no time to lay around!" One of the Bone Piranha Plants exclaimed as he snapped his jaw about. "We gotta sell this batch of popcorn, or we won't beat out record!"

Petey bellowed as he emerged out of the popcorn batch, gobbling up the cheddar flavored popcorn with his mouth and landing in front of the Bone Piranha Plant, who took the popcorn from Petey's mouth with his own mouth and placing it in various red and white striped bags, with Petey going back into the pile to get more.

Lakithunder and Dry Bowser watched from the top of an orange checkerboard mountain that was on the left side of Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, the two bosses looking at each other as they were munching on hot, buttery popcorn.

"Petey sure knows how to get popcorn out." Lakithunder commented as he chuckled, pouring some into his mouth. "Why, these are simply _shocking!_"

Dry Bowser slapped Lakithunder across the back of his head with his left skeletal hand, with Lakithunder yelping in pain as he glared at Dry Bowser.

"Ow! What was **that** for!?" Lakithunder growled as he glared at Dry Bowser, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Dry Bowser glared right back at Lakithunder. "For making yet another godawful pun." He then munched on some popcorn he placed into his skeletal mouth with his right skeletal hand.


End file.
